bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Starting this wiki
Welcome to Wikia! We know starting a wiki can be a daunting task, but we are here help you along and make sure you have fun! There are lots of things you will want to do to develop your wiki. Below are 5 things you should do to set your wiki up for success. Apperance Yuzuki is a young and beautiful busty woman with long dark hair and red eyes. She wears a soul reaper outfit but with an opening on her left arm showing off her cresent tattoo. She also wears a black haori having it dark red on the inside and also having fourteen on the back. Sometimes, she'll have a dark red ribbon in her hair. She also has a small black fingerless glove. Her zanpakto is on the right side. Yuzuki has a two beauty marks. One on her left breast and the other on the corner of her eye. But when she joins Nozomi, she wears a black school uniform with thigh length black socks and shoes. Background Yuzuki's parents were killed and she didn't know them very well. Her brother, Tsuichi Kuro, took care of her. When she got a little older, she met a boy named Zenkitchiro Touizume. Her and Zenkitchiro played all the time while Tsuichi was on squad duties. Then Zenkitchiro suddenly dissapeared, leaving Yuzuki all alone. Yuzuki also made other friends. But she could never forget her very first friend, Zenkitchiro "Zen" Touizume. Yuzuki and Tsuichi lived in a wealthy family. Yuzuki was somewhat close friends to Byakuya Kuchiki when they were little. She was also friends with Renji Abarai and Shuhei Hisagi. She was very attractive so she had gotten attention from some boys in the soul society. When she entered the academy, she met Kusuke Yosogayu. She always beated him up because of the perverted things he would've done. After she graduated, she became a memer of squad six while her brother was captain of squad fourteen. One day her brother went on a mission and she never heard back from him. Yuzuki got worried and left along side Kusuke. When they caught up and saw Tsuichi fighting a strong and powerful hollow, Yuzuki knew that she had to help. Kusuke stopped her and told her that he had to fight the battle alone. Tsuichi ended up getting killed by the hollow. Yuzuki worried and screaming out his name, she tried to help. Kusuke held her back saying that she could do nothing. Yuzuki then unleashed some strange dark power to defeat the hollow yet couldn't bring her brother back. Years after that incident, Yuzuki became captain of squad fourteen. But then she found out that her brother was in a organization called Nozomi. Afterwards, she then saw a man. She fought him and when she asked him who he was he said that his name was Zen. Yuzuki then thought about what he said and it turned out that the man was really Zenkitchiro Toizume. The reunion was weird in her eyes. But now she knows that Zenkitchiro has feelings for her. And also the enemy. Yuzuki wants to be as strong as her brother. Relationships Tsuichi Kuro: Yuzuki and Tsuichi were really close. No matter what happened, Tsuichi was always there to protect her from any danger. When Tsuichi died, it really affected Yuzuki. When they were together, she felt like they could never be separated. Zenkitchiro Toizume: She and Zenkitchiro were close friends when they were little. They would play everytime Yuzuki was bored and alone. Then Zenkitchiro dissapeared and Yuzuki never forgot about her first friend she ever had. Kusuke Yosogayu: She and Kusuke always got into it. Everytime Kusuke did something stupid or perverted, she would beat him up. 4. Create your User Page Your user page is chance to tell people about your self, and add a friendly face to the wiki. You can keep it as simple as you want or go all out, the important thing is to give people a way to see "who" is behind this wiki. 5. Invite People Once you have completed steps 1-3, you are ready to open your wiki up for business. Invite your friends. Reach out to communities you already belong to, or related wikis on Wikia. Special Interest Forums are also a great place to find people passionate and willing to contribute Be careful not to spam, though! Think of the types of messages you would like to read and the types of messages you delete. Keep an eye on Recentchanges, and when you see someone new edit the wiki, add a nice welcome message to their Talk page as soon as you can! Wikis work when there is a community of people editing; try to keep in contact with the other people who show up to edit, as it will encourage them to stick around. If you have many newcomers you can use a template to welcome them. We've provided a nice basic one at Template:Welcome to get you started, but we encourage you to customize the text and links, and change the picture to one that is important (or funny!) to your community. Friendliness and humor can go a long way in making new visitors feel welcome. Don't be scared to ask for help The Wikia staff are here to help you succeed with this wiki. If you have problems at any time, are not sure how to make the changes you want to your wiki, or want help customizing your site, then please ask us. You can email using the form at Special:Contact, or log into the Wikia IRC channel at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia). More advice If you are hungry to read more, well we have more. Building a wiki is an art not a science and lots of people have advice about the best ways to go about it. Don't be overwhelmed or discouraged. Remember this is supposed to be fun! More Advice on Starting a Wiki Will Wikis Work? - the first in a set of essays by experienced Founders. Main Help Site